Reincarnated
by DaWnSpRiDe
Summary: In the final battle with Naraku, Kagome is fatally wounded. With the last of her strength, she does as Kikyo before her, and seals Inuyasha to the tree for nineteen years. When she died a half demon was born, she would come in search of something, but not know what's drawn her there. With this new journey to finally finish the jewel, a new team rises to the challenge. InuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related, only my characters and storyline.**

 **Prologue**

It was finally happening, they were so close to actually killing Naraku. Kagome squeezed the large jewel fragment in her hand, as she stared into the cruel half demons exposed heart.

She could feel the blood dripping down her leg, but that was all she felt. She felt numb as she realized the world was beginning to fade. She turned to see her friends, no her family in the throes of battle. She stuck the jewel in her pocket, mounting an arrow, she shot it into Naraku's heart the exact moment Inuyasha's Wind Scar hit, finally tearing the monster apart, without the jewel he couldn't repair the damage.

She found herself giving a small smile, before she was no longer able to stand. She fell to her knees and the world tilted sideways before turning last thing she remembered was the others screaming her name.

* * *

Kagome woke to the soft muttering of Sango and Kaede.

"She's lost too much blood," the older miko said, her voice solemn. "She won't make it past the night."

"There isn't anything we could do?" Sango sniffled, her body shook.

"I'm afraid not," Kaede placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. "All we can do is make sure she is comfortable."

"S-Sango," her voice was almost to soft to alert the other women. The demon slayer turned quickly in her friends direction. She shuffled over quickly, bending to hear Kagome better. "Inu-Inuyasha…please I...need to see…" She coughed, her chest burning in the attempt to breathe. Her ribs screaming. "I need to...see him."

"Ok," Sango turned her back to Kagome. "Kaede, would you help me get her on my back?"

While the other two women were busy, Kagome grabbed an arrow from her quiver which lay near by. She stuck it up her sleeve.

Once she was situated on Sango's back, her arms hanging loosely over the older girl's shoulders. "I'll never get to see my family again, they'll never know what happened." Kagome felt the burn behind her eyes, the tears welling quickly. "Mama, Sota, gramps…I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sure Inuyasha could-"

"I won't burden him with that," Kagome shook her head, the tears falling silently. "Does he know?"

"I think he's in denial," Sango said her voice thick. "I think we all are. Shippo hasn't left Kirara's side and Miroku has been sitting next to the well since you fell."

"I'm sorry to put you all through this," she weakly tried to stem the flow of her tears. "If I was only stronger…"

"Kagome, don't-" Sango hiccuped as they neared the sacred tree. She looked up into the branches, only for a flash of red to land beside her.

"Kagome what are you doing out here?!" He yelled, agitated. "You're gonna make your wound worse."

"C-Can I sit with you? Under the tree one more time?" She looked into his golden eyes, the whites of his eyes tinged with red. He took her from Sango's back, cradling her like a child afraid to hurt her.

"I'm gonna go-"

"Sango!" She looked at Kagome before Inuyasha had fully turned away. "Do what needs to be done."

Sango felt her heart squeeze painfully as she nodded, affirming her best friends final request. She ran off, her tears flying behind her.

"Kagome, why are you out here?" Inuyasha asked softly as he sat down against the tree, her cradled in his lap.

"Inuyasha," she lifted her hand weakly and pressed it against his cheek. "I want you to know, I've loved you for awhile now...but this is my last chance-" she broke into a coughing fit, she pressed her hands to her mouth. When she pulled away, there was a good amount of blood on them.

"Kagome! I'm bringing you back-!"

"There's no more time," she said her tears falling faster now. She pulled him down and kissed him with as much energy as she had left. "I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha stared confused into her fading brown eyes. "Kagome what-?" His eyes flew wide in shock as he felt an arrow pierce through his shoulder and the last of her spiritual energy flowing into him making him drowsy. "Why-?"

"I love you, wait for me…" Everything faded to black.

* * *

Sango knew that Kagome's last wish was to be burned, as Kikyo had, with the jewel in hopes that her reincarnation would be able to finish the quest.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi was hanging some clothes out to dry, when she felt a searing pain flow through her chest. She was filled with so much sorrow, she turned to the wellhouse.

"No," her hand flew up to her mouth, she ran in and fell to her knees, the well was gone. "Kagome…" She broke down into hysterical sobs, for she knew she would never see her baby girl again.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Her son's arms wrapped around her. "Where's the well? Has something happened to sis?"

"I don't think we'll ever see her again…"

* * *

In a large castle, the wails of a baby could be heard.

"Congratulations milord, tis a girl!"

"Kasumi…"

* * *

 **AN: Hey there everyone, it's me. I hope you decide to give this story a chance. I've had this idea for quite awhile now, but this is the first time I'm posting it. If you like the story, feel free to fave, follow and review! And as always, I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye-Bye :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha, only my own characters and story line.**

 **Chapter 1: Starting Over**

It's been nineteen years since Kagome died. Sango and Miroku ended up getting married, they have a 16 year old daughter named Akane, and a six year old boy named Kai.

They rebuilt the demon slayer art, staying close to Kaede's village. Akane was training under the old miko, when Kaede fell sick.

"Lady Kaede," Akane spoke softly as she brought the water pail in. She knelt next to the old woman's side and gasped in shock. "Oh no," it seemed she'd gotten worse, she had a little blood spilling past her lips.

"My child," she coughed lightly. "I am not long for this world, you will take my place...and your parents are head of the village now, I've already sorted it out."

Akane had tears slipping silently down her cheeks. She took Kaede's hand. "Can I do anything for you my lady?"

Kaede shook her head. "I will get to see sister Kikyo again," a small smile appeared. She glanced over to Akane. "I have had a vision, there will be a new threat in the near future….a half demon will seek ye out."

"A half demon...you mean Inuyasha?"

"Nay, a female, but tis all I know." Kaede's breathing was becoming more labored the more she spoke.

"Please, save your strength," Akane said softly wiping her tears.

The sound of the bamboo mat moving drew the young girl's attention. She turned and saw her mother. She had to hold back the flow of tears that threatened to fall as her mother walked over to them.

"Lady Kaede," Sango knelt next to Akane. "Miroku has returned, to give you your last rites."

"Aye, please take the child away I do not wish her last memories of me to be this."

Sango nodded, she helped Akane stand and lead her from the hut. "You knew she was dying?" Her tears resumed their trail down her cheeks.

"Yes," Sango replied solemnly. Miroku put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, before making his way into the hut. "I didn't want you to have that on your shoulders."

"Sister!" A young boy barreled into her, his arms wrapped around her. He looked up at them. "Is it true?"

"Sadly," Akane ruffled her brothers dark brown hair. The two had the same hair, but her eyes were a soft brown like her mother's and his blue as their father.

"I thought Shippo was lying," he sniffled. "I'll miss granny!"

"Me too squirt," they looked at their mother to see her smiling softly. "What?"

"Her legacy is living on in you two." She hugged them both. "Go have some fun before your responsibilities catch up."

The two ran off in search of Shippo. Sango turned away from the village to Inuyasha's forest. "It wouldn't hurt to visit," she made her way to the sacred tree.

She stared up at the sleeping hanyou, she sighed it was the last place she'd seen her best friend alive. She sat down near the roots. "It's been so long since I've heard your voice, but it still hurts like it was yesterday." She sighed as the wind tickled her ear with her hair. "I miss you Kagome. I also kind of wish I could listen to him complain again." She giggled lightly.

* * *

There was a thump, followed by a groan. "Kyoshi…" A whiny female voice cried. "This is too hard!"

"Kasumi," a black cat the size of Kirara's giant form sighed, his green eyes rolling. "It's just one move."

A girl sat up and glared at him, her bright green eyes flashing. She has black and red ombré hair, with black cat ears. "Well I've only been doing hand to hand for the last two years! You just started teaching me my half demon powers like yesterday."

"Do it again," Kyoshi stated.

"Ugh," she stood up. She took her left arm, a dark aura surrounding it. She threw her arm in the air, "cataclysm!" Her hand now glowed black, she ran at the tree in front of her, swiping her claws against the bark and the tree disintegrated. Her eyes flew wide. "I-I did it! I freaking did it!" She danced around, smiling like an idiot.

"Kasumi!" She stopped, her face flushing. "Remember that move requires a recharge period of ten minutes."

"I know," she nodded regaining her composure. There was a shuffling in the bushes nearby. Both their ears shifted toward it. "That sounded big," she said backing up.

"Get on my-" he began too late as a large figure shot out and threw him to the side.

"Kyoshi!" She stared up at a large bear demon, it's red eyes trained on her.

"Run fool!" Kyoshi yelled, his voice strained. "I'll catch up!"

"Right," she jumped to the tree branches, moving as quickly as she was taught.

"You can't outrun me half breed!" The Bears gravelly voice shouted close on her tail. "I will have it! Give it to me!"

"Shit!" She missed the next branch, she hit the ground and rolled for a bit breaking through the brush. She stopped at the roots of a huge, ancient looking tree.

A gasp, "Kagome?"

She turned and saw a woman staring at her wide eyed. "Um, you may want to get out of here, there was a-" a loud crash interrupted her as the bear broke the surrounding foliage out of the way. He descended upon her and pinned her to the tree. The woman on the ground drew a blade from her sleeve, standing on guard.

"Drop her," she demanded.

"Ohohoho, a demon slayer, rare aren't you," the bear sneered. "I'll take care of you after this one." He turned back to Kasumi. "Give me the jewel, I know you have it!"

"The jewel?" Confusion and surprise from each woman. There was suddenly a pulse, that made the bear stumble back, dropping Kasumi who fell hard on her left ankle, she hear an audible crack but ignored the pain that shot up her leg.

"What is going on?" She wondered confused as she'd ever been.

"S-Sango?" A new voice joined them.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" The woman, supposedly Sango, cried in joy.

"What-"

"No time," Sango shook her head at a still unseen, to Kasumi, man. She then hurried over to the fallen neko hanyou. "Come with me," she pulled her behind her to face a white haired dog hanyou.

"Who're you?" His eyes widened a fraction. "You look like-"

"Can you try and pull that arrow out?" Sango pointed to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Um, how will that…"

"Just trust me," Sango said pushing her up the roots. "Hurry I'll keep the bear occupied." She ran at the bear as he finally regained his bearings.

Kasumi stared at the arrow. "How is this gonna help?" She heard a scoff.

"Can you do it or not?" He asked scowling at her.

"Jeez, rude," she grabbed the arrow and felt a strange pulse as she pulled it out. "See that wasn't very hard," she heard knuckles cracking. She just barely moved out of the way as he jumped down, drawing out a huge sword.

She felt something land on her shoulder, a small black cat sat there staring intensely at the fight. "I didn't believe the rumors to be true," he said softly. He then stared into Kasumi's eyes. "You're the reincarnation."

"What are you talking about? No one is making any sense?!"

"Sango move!" The woman jumped out of the way swiftly joining his side. "WIND SCAR!" And the bear was no more.

"Wow," Kasumi breathed. She watched the two as Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

Sango jumped on him, tears flying everywhere. "I didn't think I'd live long enough to see you again!"

"How long has it been?" He asked, his voice sounding sad.

"Nineteen years," she said.

"Kagome?"

"Is gone, same as Kikyo," Sango said averting her gaze, it fell on Kasumi.

Once the older woman's eyes fell on her, Kasumi remembered the pain in her leg, she fell off the root with a heavy thud

"Shit, that hurts!" She groaned holding it. Sango rushed over.

"Are you ok?" She knelt in front of Kasumi.

"I think I broke it, I heard it snap earlier," she sighed.

"Inuyasha, carry her back to the village please," Sango gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha knelt in front of her and said gruffly. "Get on," she blushed as she gently climbed onto his back.

They made their way to the village, Inuyasha seemed sulky. Sango was quiet, she seemed to be thinking things over.

"Um?" Kasumi broke the silence awkwardly. "Can I ask who Kagome was?"

"She was the reincarnation of the great lady Kikyo," Sango said softly. "She died nineteen years ago, after we defeated Naraku."

"Oh! Kyoshi, you mentioned that fight!" She turned to look at the cat, he nodded.

"Good to know you were listening," she looked appalled at him.

"I don't always tune you out," she replied puffing her cheeks out. She heard a soft snort, her ear twitching to the man she was riding. "What I'm just learning the ropes," she huffed.

"Obviously, no veteran fighter would have broken her ankle fighting a stupid bear." He snorted again.

"Oh sure, pick on the newbie," she said scowling. Suddenly there was a yank and she was pulled into the air, she screamed. She flailed around.

"Kasumi!" Kyoshi yelled from the ground where he fell.

She felt a stab in her side, then something slid out and she was flung away like a rag doll.

"I finally have it," a scratchy voice said.

Kasumi closed her eyes bracing for impact, when she felt arms around her and her landing less hard. She opened them to see Inuyasha had caught her.

"Use it Kasumi!" She pushed away from Inuyasha the pain the last thing on her mind.

She repeated the moves from earlier, "cataclysm!" Her hand once more glowed black. "Throw me at it," she said not glancing at Inuyasha.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!" He sighed and did as she asked, launching her in the air. She hit the demon bird, it screeched as it disintegrated. A blinding light appeared and something hit her in the arm as she fell back to the ground. She was once again caught by Inuyasha.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is!" He said staring in horror at the sky.

"Looks like it," Sango sighed as she came up to them. "Damn."

"What was that?" Kasumi asked tearing her eyes from the sky.

"The sacred jewel, which you just shattered...again," Inuyasha said. "Keh, she must be the reincarnation, I swear she can do it even after she's gone."

"What are you-" suddenly a sharp pain shot through her body, she felt really dizzy.

"Hey you alright?" Inuyasha asked as her face drained of color. She passed out.

"She'll be fine," the small black cat jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "She just used up too much energy, especially with her injury. After some rest, she should be fine."

"Let's get back, Miroku will be able to help," Sango said motioning them back toward the village.

"I swear these girls will be the ultimate death of me," Inuyasha muttered following Sango.

* * *

 **AN: I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking! Remember to favorite, follow and review, and as always I will see you! In the next chapter. Buh-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha just my storyline and characters**

 **Chapter 2: How Can It Be**

Kasumi woke up slowly, she heard voices nearby, talking lowly.

"She's the reincarnation?" A girl's voice asked surprised, she then felt a pressure on her ankle, it hurt less. A cold cloth was placed on her brow. "It also seems she's the hanyou lady Kaede spoke of."

"She looks very much like Lady Kagome," a male voice said, a strange edge to his voice that made her slightly uncomfortable. There was a smacking sound, "sorry dear."

She felt a stinging in her side, she hissed, alerting the others that she was awake. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into, whom she believed to be Sango's daughter's eyes. She was close by. "Ow," she muttered. "Why is my side stinging?"

"I am applying some herbs to the wound on your side," the girl said giving a reassuring look. "Don't worry you're completely safe here. My name is Akane."

She glanced past Akane, seeing Sango standing with a man, he had black hair held in a rat tail, they looked to be arguing quietly. "Kasumi," she spoke offhandedly remembering Akane had introduced herself. "Where am I?" She refocused.

"In the late Lady Kaede's hut, which I have inherited," she sniffed lightly. "There all bandaged."

Kasumi slowly sat up, it didn't hurt like she'd expected it to. "Wow, you really know your stuff." Akane blushed. "I barely feel any pain."

"Well that's good, I almost wasn't sure if I'd gotten the mixture right." Akane said embarrassed.

"Thanks," Kasumi smiled. "Um where's Kyoshi? And that dog?"

"Inuyasha," Akane corrected as she began to clean up her supplies. "They're outside talking. It's odd, I've met demon cats before, but never one who could talk."

"Well Kyoshi wasn't always like that," Kasumi said. "He told me he used to be a man."

"Hmm," Akane shrugged. The bamboo mat moved and a young man came in, only to stop dead, his teal eyes wide. "Oh hello Shippo, I didn't know you were stopping by." Kasumi noticed the slight blush on Akane's face.

"Wh-Who are you?" Shippo asked breathless. "You look like-"

"Kagome?" Kasumi asked a brow raised. "Yeah, I've heard that a lot recently. I'm Kasumi." She held a hand out to the kitsune. When he didn't move, she let her hand fall. "Well I should go find Kyoshi before I get a lecture. Bye," she moved swiftly passed him.

Once outside she let out a breath, before taking in the new scents of the village. She caught a familiar scent and followed it, finding Inuyasha sitting on a hill. As she grew closer she could hear him talking, it seemed to be to no one.

"She looks like her, kinda acts like her, but she's not her," for some reason that comment stung.

There was a return comment. "You need her though my lord, if she is indeed the reincarnation of Kagome, she will be able to sense the shards."

"I know, I don't need the lecture Myoga." He flicked at his shoulder and something small flew off.

Before she knew what was happening she felt a small prick at her neck, she slapped it. "Ah squished again," a little flea demon floated down to land in her open palms.

"I'm sorry!" She said moving him to eye level.

"Don't worry, he's gotten worse than that." Inuyasha threw over his shoulder.

She slowly moved closer, afraid he would tell her to leave. She'd never met another half demon before, so this was new to her.

She stopped about two feet from him, her ears flattening. "I get the sense you don't like me much."

"It's not that," he said, still staring out at the sky.

The little flea reanimated himself, jumping to Kasumi's shoulder. "He's being melodramatic."

"He just found out this Kagome was-"

"This isn't the first time," Myoga said softly, solemnly. Kasumi felt shocked, but an overwhelming sorrow filled her.

"The first incarnation, Kikyo?" She wondered. "Look I don't know why I was brought here, but I'm sorry for your losses."

"This is why I don't like getting attached to humans," his voice held contempt, but also a deep sadness.

"You all are the first people I've interacted with since...Kyoshi began my training." Kasumi said, feeling slightly daring, she decided to sit next to him. She put Myoga back onto his shoulder. "Look I don't know what's going to happen from here on out, but I can guarantee that I will help find the jewel shards since it's my fault they broke." She received a slight glance. "After all this might be good for us, I'm not fully human so you don't have to get attached. Once this is over I will continue on with Kyoshi, it will be like a break." She looked down at the river below them. "I think we can be friends, but I've learned not to get attached either. I've never had anyone other than Kyoshi, for as long as I can remember." Her voice hitched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spill my guts like this." She hastily wiped at her eyes, Kyoshi always told her to not be so emotional. "I should leave you alone, you probably don't want anyone disturbing you, if you could tell me where-" she'd stood up as she spoke, she took a step, he pulled at the sleeve of her top.

"You're definitely a talker, just like Kagome," she heard him snort.

"If you're gonna make fun of me-" she turned her eyes flashing dangerously. What she saw made her heart do a skip, she took a step back and ended up tripping and rolling down the hill.

There was a big splash as she fell into the river, which was followed by a loud howl of laughter. She surfaced to see Inuyasha at the top doubled over in laughter, it warmed her heart to know that he wasn't sad at the moment.

He jumped down, landing next to the river. He crouched down, smirking at her. "S'matter kitty? Don't like water?" She glared at him.

"Waters fine," she grumbled. "It's people laughing at me that piss me off."

"Ooh quite the tongue," he offered her a hand. She reached out to grab it, he realized too late that it was a mistake as she used the advantage of gravity and pulled him in after her.

In his surprise he flailed out, ending up landing on top of her as he fell. He popped out quickly, scowling as she surfaced near him giving off a round of giggles.

"You deserved that!" She stuck her tongue out at him. In that moment they realized how close they were, pink stained both their faces. "U-Um, we should, um, get out...now," she lowered her gaze, trying not to get lost in his Amber eyes.

"O-oh, yeah," they trudged out of the river and sat down on the bank. "A-Are you ok?" He couldn't believe how this moment had turned around on him.

"Yeah," she said softly, she rung out her long hair. She peeked at him. "So what do you say?"

"About what?" His arms were crossed in the sleeves of his haori.

"Friends?" She wondered. "I mean we are gonna be together for awhile, right? Might as well be friendly." She turned and gave him a small smile.

He was struck, with Kikyo it had been her longing to be free that hooked him, with Kagome her free spirit. With this girl, he saw himself reflected in her eyes, she knew what he'd gone through, for she had gone through it as well. It seemed fate was determined to give him the same soul, as if they were tied together. He'd never believed in soul mates, but with Kasumi's appearance, there must be a possibility.

"I mean it's fine if you don't-"

"No, I would like to be friends," he said surprising himself. He felt the need to make her smile, just like with Kagome he felt the need to keep her happy. "I've never had a hanyou friend, might be nice to have someone else know what it's like."

"Yeah," she smiled at him, this time it reached her eyes, making them sparkle. Neither of them noticed the two small figures sitting at the top of the hill.

* * *

"Do you think she's the one?" The cream colored cat turned to the black one.

"Has fate ever been wrong?" He asked staring back, his green eyes sparkling.

"Brother, you are so soft hearted," she rolled her Crimson eyes. "Your daughter doesn't even know who you are."

"She doesn't need to," he shook his head. "I am guiding her, and it seems I've found the other half. With him by her side, maybe the power won't consume her the same way it did me."

"But Kaori-"

"Is gone," he scowled at his sister. "Kirara, you watch over a human, you don't know what it's like to lose that."

"Of course brother, I meant no disrespect."

She bowed her head. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Hopefully not too long, I can't let that witch get her hands on Kasumi, with the power of a miko and neko she would be a powerful weapon in the wrong hands. I am still waiting for old Totosai to finish my order."

"You knew this was going to happen today, didn't you?" Kirara asked suspiciously.

"Not today specifically," Kyoshi shook his head. "But I knew it would be soon, she's been a lot more distracted lately, I think it was her soul reaching out to his."

"But is it wise, with her so close? For them to be together?" Kirara wondered, watching as they talked. "It would be dangerous if either is swayed."

"Their need to protect each other, even though they don't know it, it is powerful." Kyoshi said. "I would have no one else to look after her, for I'm not sure how much longer this form will allow me to teach her."

"Do not speak such things, I have been in this form for longer than you," she rolled her eyes. "Do not worry."

* * *

"Why does that girl look like Kagome?" Shippo asked helping Akane by taking the water buckets from her.

"Mom said she's the reincarnation we've been waiting for." Akane answered smiling at him. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem, really." She blushed lightly at the smile he gave her. "What does Inuyasha think of her?"

"I don't know," Akane shrugged. "He was only in the hut briefly, to bring her in to be bandaged."

"Oh," he nodded. "I heard she broke the jewel, again."

"Yeah," Akane nodded. "It seems like maybe mother is thinking of going on the journey with them. But I think she should stay with father here, they need to run the village."

"Hey Kane, Shippo!" Akane's eyes brightened as a smile lit her face.

"Uncle Kohaku!" She ran full tilt at him, he caught her and hugged her tightly spinning her slightly making her laugh. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah," he set her down. "I've got news."

"So do we," Akane said motioning Shippo over. "Let's get back." She pulled Kohaku by the hand.

* * *

Sango was just leaving Kaede's old hut, when she saw Akane running toward her, pulling her younger brother behind her. She smiled as they came up to them.

"Kohaku, nice to see you little brother," they hugged. "What brings you here?"

"Rin and I are having a baby," his smile was so wide it seemed like it would break his face.

"Oh my god!" Akane jumped up and down on the spot, the three around her laughed. "I finally get a cousin! Oh I hope it's a girl!"

"Oh, Akane you mentioned you had news," Kohaku said remembering.

"Oh right," she turned to Sango, who nodded in approval. "Well Inuyasha is back, due to Kagome's reincarnation appearing."

Kohaku looked shocked. "Oh," he didn't know how else to respond.

"Where is Rin?" Sango wondered.

"Sesshomaru thought it best she stay with him, so she's safe." Kohaku smiled. "I figured I'd come and see if there were any slaying orders to take care of, gotta provide for my family."

"At the moment, there aren't," Sango shook her head.

"Oh!" Akane looked as if she had an idea. "What if you accompany me and Shippo!"

"Accompany you?" Sango asked confused.

"Yeah, I was thinking of asking Inuyasha and Kasumi if we could join them, it would be great to have someone experienced in the slaying art without the responsibility of a village," Akane answered.

"Very subtle," Kohaku said with a smirk.

Sango looked affronted. "Well it so happens that I am available, your father has decided to stay behind with you and your brother-"

"No, I can't stay here," Akane shook her head determined. "I know I was training to be the priestess, but I think I can help Kasumi with that. Seeing as she does have spiritual energy."

"If you trust Miroku enough, why don't you both come?" Kohaku wondered.

Sango seemed torn, but she knew Miroku loved her enough to never actually cheat. "Let's go talk to them," she sighed.

"They're by the river," Shippo said sniffing them out.

* * *

"I think we should head back," Inuyasha said, Kasumi raised a brow. "You're shivering."

"I-"

"Inuyasha! Kasumi!" They turned to see four people coming down to greet them.

"What's up?" They stood up, moving subtly away from each other.

"We'll take a good look," Akane held her arms out to the three by her. "This is the jewel hunting team."

Kyoshi jumped onto Kasumi's shoulder, and Kirara jumped onto Sango's.

Kasumi looked at Inuyasha. "It's really up to you. I'm new here."

"Fine, but anyone slows us down they're out," he sighed. "Let's get back, we need to dry off."

* * *

 **AN: I really hope everyone is enjoying this chapter, I really hope I'm not too out of character I am trying my hardest. As always if you like the story leave a review, give a follower or a favorite. And as always I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha, I only own my own characters and story line.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Kasumi sat in Sango and Miroku's house, since they were the heads of the village they had a larger house than the rest. She wore one of Sango's yukata in front of the fire. The boys has gone to a different area of the house.

"Are you comfortable?" Akane asked as she brought a tea tray in.

"Very, first actual house I've ever been in," Kasumi smiled as she took a cup. "Where is Sango?"

"Trying to keep dad from peeping," Akane said her tone flat, she rolled her eyes. "He's very lecherous."

"And you guys are leaving him here to run the village?" Kasumi giggled, it was very easy to talk to Akane.

"Mom will have the hardest time, but he's always been like this so he's so used to mom he probably will be too scared." They laughed.

"So I noticed the way you look at Shippo," Kasumi wiggled her eyebrows.

Akane's face flushed prettily. "Oh...well I've known him my whole life, he probably thinks of me like a sister."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure." Kasumi smiled. "I mean he does follow you around quite a bit."

"He's just helping me out," Akane said sipping from her tea. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Do what?"

"This journey, it will be a lot." Akane stared at Kasumi. "Plus, we all have history…"

"And I'm the outsider," Kasumi finished.

"I didn't mean-"

"No, it's true," Kasumi shook her head. "I mean, I'm kind of taking advantage of the situation. I've never had anyone other than Kyoshi, so I'm not even sure how to have friends."

"Well you're doing a great job so far," a voice from the door startled them. Sango came and sat next to Akane, taking a cup of tea. "I haven't seen Inuyasha in years, but he's actually relaxed around you. He wasn't even that way with Kagome right away."

"I just-I know what he's been through," Kasumi looked into her cup. "As a half demon it's hard, we're neither human nor demon, so no one accepts us. I've tried making friends in the past, but it never works out. I've hopped from place to place, never settling."

"Well you have one friend here," Akane said brightly.

"And here," Sango smiled.

Kasumi felt a pricking behind her eyes, but she refused to let the tears come. She was taught emotions weaken you, they make you unable to fight. "Thanks."

She heard a mewl, then a cream colored twin tail jumped into Sango's lap. She curled up and stared at Kasumi momentarily, it made the half demon uneasy. "She's very pretty."

"I've had her since I was thirteen." Sango stroked her back. "Kirara has been our companion for a long time."

Kasumi couldn't shake the strange feeling the twin tail gave her.

"Mama, I'm tired." A little boy walked in rubbing his eye. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure Kai, go to your room I'll be there soon," he nodded and trudged off.

"Are you sure you want to come with?" Kasumi asked, her eyes straying to where Kai had disappeared.

"I do, because I can't let my daughter and little brother do this alone."

"Mom, I keep telling you that we'll be fine, we are both trained in our arts." Akane said. "Plus Shippo, Inuyasha and Kasumi would be there."

"It would make more sense to keep you here," Kasumi said. "Not that I want to offend you."

Sango sat there quietly, looking between the two younger girls. The did have a point, she would be able to stay with Kai and keep an eye on her lech husband. Akane's face brightened up.

"I think we're getting to her," she murmured to Kasumi.

"I would like you to try and keep in touch as often as you can." Sango said, finally being worn down. "And I would feel better if you took Kirara with you."

"So you mean you're not coming?" Akane asked, eyes wide. Sango nodded as she began to stand up. Akane jumped to her feet. "I will miss you, and I'll keep everything I've learned in mind." She bowed to her mother. Sango pulled her into her arms.

"I am so proud of you," she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "It's just hard to watch you growing up and becoming your own person."

Kasumi watched the exchange, she felt a sense of emptiness never having known either of her parents. Soon Sango disappeared to put Kai to bed.

"I can't believe she trusts me enough to let me go like this," Akane was still awestruck.

Kasumi let out a yawn, she wasn't really tired but knew she needed to get some time alone. "I'm gonna go to bed, can you show me my room?"

* * *

Once Akane disappeared, Kasumi slipped out her window, using her demon strength to pull herself onto the roof. She climbed up to the top and laid down. She stared up at the sky, it was slowly fading from pinks and oranges to purples and inky black. She could feel her senses dulling, but couldn't find it in herself to go back in.

"Nice night," she turned her head to see Inuyasha. He sat down a little ways from where she lay.

"Yeah," she looked back to the stars. "It's gonna be a full moon tonight."

It was silent for awhile, just the soft breeze flowing around them.

"Have you ever wondered about the stars?" she wondered quietly.

"They're balls of light, what's so special about them?" Inuyasha asked skeptical.

"I've always believed that they're the one's who've left this earth, watching over us." She sighed. "Kyoshi says I'm too soft, but I would hope that maybe my parents are up there watching me. I just hope I'm not too disappointing."

"Your parents are gone too?" He was quiet as he said this.

"I never got to meet them, Kyoshi said they died the night I was born." She sighed. "He refuses to tell me about them."

Finally the sky turned completely inky, and the moon began to rise. Kasumi felt the familiar transformation, she closed her eyes at the warm feeling that tingled through her body. She heard a sharp intake of breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha, he was staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Yeah, this is my human night, if you couldn't already tell."

"You look exactly like her," he said quietly, he had to control his emotions. She could see in his eyes, that it was hurting inside. He never thought he'd get to see those eyes again.

She turned away from him, his stare becoming too intense. She brushed some hair behind one ear, letting the side closest to him fall into a curtain hiding her face. "No one but Kyoshi knows about this night being my human night."

"I know the feeling, I won't tell." He assured her, his posture finally relaxing now that she wasn't looking directly at him.

"I should get back," she made her way slowly back the way she'd come. As she got nearer to the edge, Inuyasha had a bad feeling so he followed her. Sure enough as soon as she reached the edge, her foot slipped and she began to fall.

He caught her before it was too late, she hung in midair for a few seconds, before she was pulled back onto the roof. He didn't quite calculate the unbalance as she landed on top of him. Before either of them quite realized what had happened, their lips were pressed together. Her eyes flew wide open and she pushed herself off too quickly and she fell again. This time he didn't catch her in time, there was a thud, followed by an, "owwww."

"You're more trouble than either Kikyo or Kagome," he muttered to himself as he jumped down next to her. "You ok klutz?" He snickered at her.

"Ugh, I'm fine," she grumbled sitting up. "Why does this keep happening around you?" She scowled at him, but was having a hard time not smiling.

"Because you can't help but fall for me," he smirked at her, her cheeks flushed slightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Help me through my window please," she crossed her arms. "And no peeking."

"Like I wanna look," his cheeks had a hint of pink as he boosted her through her window.

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered in the main room of the house, to get things ready so they could leave.

"So you're really not coming?" Kohaku asked as he packed the lunch Miroku had prepared for them.

"I had my eyes opened that I'm needed here," she swatted Miroku's hand away from her backside.

"Has anyone seen Kyoshi?" Kasumi yawned as she came into the room. She had tousled hair, and her clothes were slightly wrinkly. "Why is everyone in here?" The whole room sweat dropped.

"You're not ready yet?" Akane asked.

"Was I supposed to be?" Kasumi wondered stretching lightly.

"Wow," Shippo sighed.

"Um, Kasumi where are your regular clothes?" Sango asked, realizing that Kasumi was partially exposed. She unconsciously pinched Miroku's side.

Kasumi glanced down and blushed. "Oh right, I, um, didn't know where you put it to dry."

"Come with me, before mom kills dad," Akane dragged the female hanyou from the room.

* * *

Kasumi was very pink by the time they made it to the changing room. In the room sat Kyoshi. "I have some things for you." There was a sword with a golden hilt in a black sheath. Alongside it was an outfit.

"A new outfit!" Kasumi squealed. "Akane would you mind helping me?"

"Ok, please wait outside." Akane motioned the male cat outside.

The outfit turned out to be a black happi with pink cherry blossom and black arm warmers, made of some animal pelt, that connected on her middle fingers.

"Ooh, it's very nice," Kasumi stared into the looking glass. "Feels more geared toward combat." Kyoshi came back in.

"Please pick up the sword." It was a short sword. "Unsheath it."

As she drew it, both girls admired the ivory colored blade. It had a couple teal gems along the blade.

"It's beautiful," Kasumi re sheathed it. "Why do I need this?"

"With each new move you learn in the art of the black cat, it can drive you to the madness of your inner demon. This will help channel your power better. It is called Seishin."

There was a loud crash followed by cursing, it drew their attention so they hurried to see what was going on.

What Kasumi saw was very strange, Shippo, Kohaku and Miroku were holding Inuyasha back, while Sango had her blade held to the throat of a male wolf demon.

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked confused. "Who are you?"

"Ka-Kagome?" The wolf asked, his blue eyes wide. His face quickly formed into a scowl. "You said she was dead! What have you done to her!?"

"I haven't-"

"I'm not Kagome!" Kasumi yelled exasperated. She stomped her foot. "I am Kasumi, Ka-Su-Mi!"

"Tell this bastard to leave!" Inuyasha growled, he was straining against the three holding him back. "Better yet, let me finally end his feeble little life!"

"So Kagome really is gone?" The wolf asked, his arms fell limply to his side. Sango dropped her sword.

"Yes, but this is her reincarnation," Sango said softly, now that the wolf decided to calm down.

"I can't believe you let her die, mutt." He spat at Inuyasha.

"I didn't let her-it wasn't my fault-" Inuyasha stopped struggling, his head falling to the point his bangs hid his eyes. "If you think I would intentionally let the woman I loved die, then you should leave now, before I decide to rip your throat out."

Kasumi felt a slight ringing in her ears.

"I would have died a thousand deaths to keep her safe," the wolf said lowly. "But you didn't even die protecting her."

A dark aura surrounded Inuyasha, he threw the other three off him, drawing his sword. He raised it above his head.

"Kasumi-" she could barely hear anything over the ringing, but she looked at Sango. She couldn't hear what she was telling her, she read her lips.

"Inuyasha-" there was dead silence, he froze mid swing. He glanced back, she gave him a deadly look.

"W-Wait-!"

"Sit!"

Bang! Inuyasha face planted into the floor, the tension was released as the others broke out into relieved laughter.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Sango said, she wiped some tears that came free.

Kasumi glanced around the room, for some reason the statement Inuyasha made had hit a spot in her heart. Without another word she flew out of the room.

* * *

 **AN: Well that happened, LOL! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the rest. Remember to leave a review, follow or favorite. And as always, I will see you, in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha, only my characters and storyline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Change**

Kasumi found herself hiding in the highest branches of the sacred tree. _'It's stupid to be so upset, I hardly know any of them.'_ She whipped the tears from her face, groaning in frustration. _'I don't understand why I'm feeling like this.'_

She stared out into the sky, trying to rearrange her thoughts. She heard a crunch below her, she glanced down to see a white and red figure sitting below her.

"What do you want?" She asked, harsher than she had meant.

"To know why you're upset?" He sounded confused and trying to cover the fact that he knew it was something he'd done.

"I don't even know," she sighed burying her face in her arms. "I don't know any of you, I really have no reason to be feeling this way."

"A day or a year, the heart knows what it wants," he said, almost too quietly for her to hear. "It was something my mother used to tell me when I was little."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I never believed in love, until I met Kikyo. I never believed I could be loved, until I met Kagome. I never believed in soulmates, until I met you."

She felt her heartbeat increase slightly.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy," he said quietly. "But maybe if we know each other better, it will be less hard."

"You're barely making sense," she laughed shaking her head. She felt a vibration on her branch, she glanced to her left to see him sitting a bit away from her.

"I'm not good with words," he sighed rubbing his head.

"Maybe, before leaving on a journey full of danger, we should know more about each other." She whispered. "I do want to know one thing." He stayed silent, waiting for her to say something. "Why did you decide to save me and go on this journey with me? Sango told me it was hard for you with Kagome…"

He was struck by the question. "I-I don't...the moment I woke up and saw you...I don't know, I felt a sort of resonance. Does that make any sense?"

"Kind of," Kasumi pulled her hair to one side, exposing part of her neck. "I definitely felt something last night." From the corner of her eye she noticed the red tint on his face. "Maybe you were more right than you realized last night. We can't help falling for each other." Unconsciously they had moved closer, their arms touching.

"Hey are you done making smoochy face up there!" Both their faces turned beat red.

As if out of instinct, Kasumi jumped up and yelled, "SIT!"

Inuyasha ended up breaking the branch and fell face first into the ground with a loud crash. Soon after he sat up and growled.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Sorry," she winced as she made her way down. She landed in front of him. "I panicked."

"So you were making-" Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. "Hey I'm not a kid anymore!" He rubbed his sore head.

"You're still annoying." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. "Where did wolf boy go?"

"Koga took off, said he had something he needed to do." Shippo shrugged still glaring at the half demon.

"Are we gonna go, or are you two gonna act like children?" Kasumi rolled her eyes walking passed them.

Akane and Kohaku walked over as Kasumi walked away from the boys. Akane ran up to the female hanyou.

"Are you ok?" Akane asked softly.

"I am now." Kasumi sighed, then she put on a bright smile. "We should go, try and see if we can find any shards." Akane nodded but she knew something was bothering her.

* * *

"Oh my god, it's been three days," Kasumi complained. "Can't we take a break?!"

"We've taken breaks," Inuyasha shrugged.

"When everyone can no longer walk," she marched up to him and stood in front of him, giving a very Kagome-esque look. "I am finding a hot spring with Akane, and then we can continue." She turned, grabbed Akane by the wrist and stormed off.

"Wow, I think she could be even scarier than Kagome," Shippo said with a scared look.

"Tch, nothin' I can't handle." Inuyasha said, but he still had a slight tremble to his voice.

"That girl is so impulsive," Kyoshi shook his head.

"Let's just set up a camp, it's getting close to sunset." Kohaku suggested as he headed into the trees to look for firewood.

* * *

"Wow, I think you scared them." Akane giggled.

"Well that dog has another thing coming if he thinks he's the boss," Kasumi grumbled. She sniffed around, looking for the scent of the natural hot springs. "This way." A few minutes later they'd found the hot spring. They stripped down and got in, sighing in delight. "This feels nice."

"Yeah," Akane sunk down to just below her nose.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Kasumi asked, she was turned away from Akane, her arms resting on the natural wall of the spring.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's been three days and I haven't sensed a shard, they said I should be able to." She sighed heavily. "Maybe I just had the jewel implanted, and the real reincarnation is out there somewhere."

"There's no way you could have released Inuyasha if that were true." Akane said reasonably. She moved over next to Kasumi and placed a hand on her shoulder, in a comforting gesture.

Kasumi turned and looked into Akane's honey colored eyes. "I think he wishes I hadn't...this is all so confusing."

Suddenly Kirara jumped up next to them, she sat and watched them.

"Where did you get her?" Kasumi looked at Akane.

"Mom said she's been in our family for ages," Akane shrugged, she reached out and stroked the feline's head. "Something bothering you?"

"Kasumi," Kirara spoke, both girls eyes flew wide in shock.

"She just-you just spoke!" Akane said breathlessly.

"Indeed," Kirara nodded. "I need you to know something, but you must not tell Kyoshi I spoke to you."

"Ok," Kasumi nodded, still freaked out a bit. She knew there was a reason the twin tail had made her nervous.

"On the night of the new moon, similar to the full moon, you will transform." Kirara said. "You will take on a form similar to mine and Kyoshi's."

"Why now?"

"Because, the seal has worn off," Kirara said. "The day you released Inuyasha, is the day your full powers were released. Honestly, I'm not sure why Kyoshi has neglected to tell you all this. You should have learned it a long time ago."

"Kyoshi doesn't tell me anything," Kasumi said hotly. "I don't even know my own parents."

"You girls should head back soon," Kirara said, she hopped down and disappeared.

"That really happened, right?" Kasumi stared at Akane, she received a nod.

"L-Let's get back," Akane said as they got out.

* * *

That night after everyone was full and drifting off, Kasumi wandered away from the camp.

"Do not stray too far," Kyoshi warned as he yawned and curled up.

"Yeah, yeah," she walked until the light from the fire was gone, and she came into a clearing. She stared up at the waning moon. Her mind was buzzing with everything Kirara had told her.

"You shouldn't go off alone," her ear twitched in his direction. "It's dangerous."

"I can handle myself," she said never taking her eyes from the sky. "I wonder, do you truly believe I'm reincarnated from Kagome?"

"Yeah," he shrugged stepping closer.

"Then why do I feel like I'm insignificant?" She crossed her arms protectively over her heart. "I don't know anything of who I'm supposed to be, where I come from. I feel like Kyoshi is purposely keeping me in the dark."

"Sometimes, I wish I could forget my past." Inuyasha said staring up to the stars as well. She turned to look at him, she could see all the years of pain in his gaze. "I don't think my mother would be proud of the person I am."

"Were," Kasumi said softly. He glanced at her surprised. "I can see you're not like you were, you've seen so much...more than me I'm sure...you know who you are."

"You sound like you know me," he gave her a smirk.

"I do, in a sense," Kasumi shrugged. "I mean, I've always felt as if I were missing something. But the moment I met you, I felt like I'd found that piece, even if you are rude and arrogant most of the time."

"Do you know any of your history?"

"Just that my father was supposedly the lord of the south. My mother was the priestess of the nearby village. They were secret lovers, but the night I was born they were attacked and killed. Kyoshi took me away and has raised me since then.

"Sometimes in a dream I can almost hear their voices, as if they're trying to tell me something...but I can never grasp it."

She looked over at him, she sank down to the ground. "I don't know where I'm going, even now I feel like I'm useless. I don't know any of my powers, and I can't even sense a jewel shard-" she felt a strange pull. She stood back up, her ears were strained in the direction of the pull. "Something's coming, fast."

There was a whirlwind, a woman appeared within it, she has long black hair, and deep brown eyes. "Oh my, who do we have here?" A sultry sounding voice came from the woman. "A cat and a dog, how strange." She gave a tittering little laugh. She pulled out a paper fan, using it to fan herself. "Why have you wandered into my territory?"

"Didn't know it was claimed," Inuyasha had his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at anytime. "Why show up now, surely you noticed us earlier."

"Because, it's more fun this way. I had hoped to ambush you all, but this will do."

She moved forward quickly, stopping in front of Kasumi before either of them could react.

"My what beautiful eyes you have," she purred, taking the female hanyou's chin in her hands. "Almost familiar…" There was a small flash of recognition, it was gone as quick as it appeared. "So he's finally come after me huh? Well his little half demons won't be enough." Suddenly the surrounding area became shrouded in darkness. "Become the night, you will rest soundly in my darkness." The tendrils wrapped around Kasumi, her green eyes went blank.

"Don't let her get to you, snap out of it!" Inuyasha drew his sword, swiping away the tendrils. "Kasumi, wake up!"

"It's no use howling at her like that dog. She's mine, he should have thought twice before letting her out of his sight." She laughed as the darkness began to swallow the two of them.

"No you don't! Adamant barrage!" Spears of diamond flew at the woman, tearing through her tendrils. It weakened her hold on Kasumi, the downside was Kasumi screamed in pain, slashes appearing on her body.

"Fool, damage to me is damage to her," the woman laughed in a slightly deranged way.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do, when suddenly an arrow pierced the darkness. The woman squealed reeling back from the spiritual energy, it wasn't staggering like Kagome or Kikyo's energy, but it was enough that Inuyasha could pull Kasumi free.

Once she was free she went limp. "Get her out of here!" Kyoshi growled, he and Kirara were in their large forms and their hackles were raised. "Now!" He roared as Kohaku and Akane mounted Kirara. "We'll drive her off."

Inuyasha sped away from the others. He reached a river not long after and stopped, putting her down.

He pulled out some cloth from inside his robe, using the water to soak it and clean her wounds. They were already starting to heal, but it would take until morning for them to completely heal.

Kasumi came around soon after, wincing as she sat up. "Who was that?"

"I don't know, but she was determined to take you." Inuyasha stared back in the direction he'd come from, a low growl resonating in his chest.

"You almost sound like you care," she smirked as his cheeks stained pink.

"Whatever," he turned away from her.

"She almost seemed...familiar," Kasumi stared at her hands. "But I don't know from where." She glanced up. "I don't know why, but a part of me longed to go with her."

"Are you doing all right?"

"I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore." She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks for helping me get away."

"I'm the reason you're wounded," he sighed. "When she had you, you were connected to her...I couldn't help you. If not for Akane's arrow, you would be with her."

"Kasumi!" They turned and saw the others coming up to them. "Are you alright?" Kirara had barely landed before Akane jumped down and ran over to the other girl.

"I'm fine," she waved the younger girl away as she fretted. She stared at Kyoshi. "Who was she?"

"Her name is Kaori, she was-"

Kirara growled and shot him a glare.

"She was my wife...your mother."

Kasumi felt her stomach drop to the floor, her ears flattened against her skull. Her whole world seemed to shift and fall apart.

* * *

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, sorry for such a long delay with this chapter. Life has gotten in the way of my writing, and I hope to get back to it soon. Remember to leave a review, favorite or a follow. And as always I will see you, in the next chapter. BUH-BYE!  
**


End file.
